The Mummy
by Purest of Hearts
Summary: [movie based][script form]Alexa has been having some strange dreams and in order to find out what they mean, she visits Cairo for a class trip.Not only does she find what her dreams mean, ut she finds out who she really is . . .
1. Chapter 1

THE MUMMY

**Alexandria:** Thebes, city of the living, crown jewel of Pharaoh Seti the first. Home of Imhotep, Pharaoh's high priest . . . keeper of the dead. Birthplace of Anck-su-namun, Pharaoh's Mistress. No other man was allowed to touch her, but for their love, they were willing to risk life itself. The Pharaoh had become an unexpected victim of his own Mistress and his Priest. They slaughtered him together, but the Pharaoh's bodyguards; the Medji, had come in the room by the sounds of his horrific cries. Imhotep's priests were beckoning him to run away. Anck-su-namun told him to go, for he was the only one that could resurrect her. He watched from behind the curtains of the room, Anck-su-namun kill herself. To resurrect Anck-su-namun, Imhotep and his priests broke into her crypt and stole her body. They raced deep into the desert, taking Anck-su-namun's corpse to Hamunaptra, city of the dead. Ancient burial site for the son's of pharaohs . . . and resting for the wealth of Egypt. For his love, Imhotep dared the god's anger by going deep into the city, where he took the black Book of the Dead from its holy resting place. Anck-su-namun's soul had been sent to the dark underworld . . . her vital organs removed and placed in five canopic jars. Anck-su-namun's soul had come back from the dead, but Pharaoh's bodyguards had followed Imhotep and stopped him before the ritual could be completed. Imhotep's priests were condemned to be mummified alive. As for Imhotep he was condemned to endure the Hom-Dia . . . the worst of all ancient curses. One so horrible, it had never before been bestowed. He was to remain sealed inside his sarcophagus; the undead for all eternity, the ma-jai would never allow him to be released . . . for he would arise a walking disease, a plague upon mankind, an unholy flesh eater with the strength of ages, power over the sands and the glory of invincibility.

The Cambridge University, Egyptology class, clapped their hands and congratulated me.

**Mr. Staley:** That was wonderful! Oh, well done! Isn't it true Miss Alexandria that you can read and write ancient Egyptian?

**Alexandria:** Yes I can, you see my mother was an Egyptian and her family line goes way back in Egypt lands. Each generation was required to learn ancient Egyptian so it would not become forgotten.

**Mr. Staley:** Oh how fascinating!

**Alexandria:** Maybe something like this.

I walked up the black chalk board and began writing a sentence in ancient Egyptian. I covered the board in Egyptian designs.

**Mr. Staley:** Wow, can you translate it for us?

**Alexandria:** Oh my heart that I have had when on earth, don't stand up against me as a witness, don't make a case against me beside the great god. And this one says: I have come forth this day-time in my true form as a living spirit. The place of my heart's desire is among the living in this land forever.

**Mr. Staley:** Well thank you for that fine demonstration.

The bell for the release of students rang.

**Mr. Staley:** Don't forget this is your last day I will accept permission slips that are signed for our trip in the four days!

Everyone walked out of the classroom but I stayed behind to talk to Mr. Staley.

**Alexandria:** Mr.Staley, I have my permission slip.

**Mr. Staley:** Thank you . . . . . you can put it in the blue slot on my desk.

**Alexandria:** Mr. Staley, I have been having strange dreams lately . . . do you have time?

**Mr. Staley:** Yes, I do. Tell me more about these dreams.

**Alexandria:** Well, I see myself in a mirror, but I don't look like myself. I have straight black hair just like mine is now, but I have lots of make-up. I actually looked like an Egyptian princess. Then in the mirror there is a man behind me, with dark, wavy long hair. I think he was a Medjia, because he had black markings on his face, one on both of his cheeks and one on his forehead. I believe they were the markings of serving the pharaoh. Anyway, I have the same dream every night but more and more is added on.

**Mr. Staley:** What else happens?

**Alexandria:** Well, I turn to face the man. Then I get the full view of me. I'm blindingly beautiful and I am amazing in shape. I had abs, and leg and arm muscles. Anyway, I had Sai daggers in my hand. Then I crossed my arms with the daggers crossed in front of my face. The man bowed at my feet. Then I got the full view of the man. He was stunningly handsome and he had a long, wavy scabbard. He also had on long, dark black robes. He looked up at me as I put my daggers down. He stood up and put his hands on my shoulders. I looked at it then leaned up and kissed him. That's when I realized he was in love with me or her or . . . whatever. Then, I or the girl and guy, heard a horrific cry for the Medjia to help the pharaoh. They went to the balcony and saw a woman and a man slaughtering the pharaoh. I began to scream and cry while the man held me in his arms. That's the end of last nights dream.

**Mr. Staley:** Hmmm . . . and you say your family line of Egyptians go way back? Yes I bet I know what these dreams mean.

**Alexandria:** What do they mean sir?

**Mr. Staley:** They are more than likely memories of your past life.

**Alexandria:** Yeah right. I was some ancient Egyptian princess who a freaking hot ma-jai fell in love with. Ha ha ha .

**Mr. Staley:** Why don't you talk to your parents about it?

**Alexandria:** Well, I would, but my real mom and dad died a long time ago.

**Mr. Staley:** I'm so sorry, I didn't know.

**Alexandria:** I'll ask my foster parents, who are my aunt and uncle. Thanks for listening to me.

**Mr. Staley:** No problem.

I got into my car and drove back home, confused. I put my books on the table.

**Alexandria: **I'm home!

My aunt Cleo slowly came down the stairs.

**Cleo:** What's wrong Alexandria? You looked . . . . confused?

**Alexandria:** How many times must I ask you to call me Alexa? It's easier and faster to say.

**Cleo:** Sorry, Alexa . . . anyways?

**Alexa:** Oh yeah. Well I was wondering . . . I've been having some awfully strange dreams and I described them to my Egyptology teacher and he said I might be having memories of my past life. Was I some kind of princess of something?

**Cleo:** Your mother and father told me you were special, but you'll have to figure out your past yourself. When you go on this Egypt trip in four days, just look for this museum in Cairo: Museum of Antiquities. You'll find a lot of your answers there.

**Alexa:** Thanks. Well, I'm tired I'm going to bed.

**Cleo:** Ok sweetie, goodnight.

**Alexa:** Goodnight.


	2. The Vision

On the morning that we had to go to Cairo, I got up extra early. I couldn't go to sleep last night because I was thinking of the questions I wanted to be answered. I got dressed and looked at myself in the mirror. I saw the man behind me; I turned suddenly with the Sai daggers in my hand. I looked around the room and saw almost everything was in gold and then I had again noticed the man. It was the same man from my dream, but this time he was real! I put the daggers up to my face and crossed them. Then he bowed at my feet to show his respect. When I realized he was safe to be around, I turned around and put my daggers on the dresser. When I turned back around he put his hands on my shoulders and looked deep into my eyes. I looked into his deep, dark brown eyes and then before I knew it I leaned in and kissed him. Then from out my balcony I heard a horrific cry. A woman was calling to help her father, or the pharaoh. That's when I got a weird mixture of concern and caring feelings. He was my father, too. I ran out onto the balcony and screamed in horror as his shadow behind the curtains, across the palace, was slaughtered by a woman and a man. I began to cry as his body fell to the ground. The man who was in love with me turned me away and brought me into his arms. I could feel the passion he had for me. When I was in his arms I felt safe and secure. All of a sudden I was in a street as my normal self. This car was slowly passing me when I realized that was my aunt Cleo and my uncle Kameron in their car. I waved at them but they didn't see me. Then there was a screech of tires as a speeding car came around the corner and without paying attention, hit Cleo and Kameron's car head-on.

I woke up from the horrible dreams, with a gasp.I looked at the clock and it said 6:00 a.m. I went ahead and got up early and got dressed. I cautiously walked up to my mirror to make sure the man wasn't there, and he wasn't. I began brushing my long, straight black hair, when I heard a screeching noise that some how sounded too familiar. It was the same screech from my car dream! I ran to look at my window and just as I got to it I saw the head- on collision with my aunt and uncle. I ran downstairs and out the door. I jumped out into the street and looked in my aunt and uncles car. They were both dead. I ran over to the other two people in the car. They were both drunk and laughing their heads off. They both got out of the car without scratches or bruises. Then they began to laugh at my aunt and uncle. They were too drunk to understand what they have done to my life.

**Alexa:** Look at what you have done! You have killed my aunt and uncle! What's your names?

**Guy1:** Adam.

**Guy2: **Jackey.

**Alexa:** Are you not even going to apologize for killing my parents!

**Adam:** I thought you said that they were your aunt and uncle?

**Alexa:** Wow! You paid attention! Now pay attention to me again! They were my aunt and uncle, but had full custody of me because my real parents died. So Now I Have No Parents!

**Jackey:** Hey, you're hot.

**Alexa:** Do You Not Even Care!

Just then a few police cars showed up. The policemen jumped out of the car and ran to Cleo and Kameron, then they realized they were dead. They walked over to where I was.

**Policeman1:** Ma'am what happened here?

**Alexa:** These drunken idiots killed my aunt and uncle!

**Policeman2:** Just calm down Miss.

**Alexa:** Calm down! Calm Down! My Aunt and Uncle are Dead Because Of Them!

I stayed and talked to the policemen until it was about 8:00 a.m. in the morning. Then I realized that I needed to get to the airport. Another policeman named Jeremiah drove me to the airport, since I didn't have a way of getting there. He dropped me off and said that everything was going to be alright. That those kids were going to get seriously punished and that he would make sure of it. I said my thank you's and walked off in dismay. Without even noticing I was on the plane, on my way to find out more about myself. I sat on the plane for more than a day and a half just pushing questions back and forth through my mind. How in the world did I know that they were going to die? Why did in my dream everything seemed to come to life, as if I was really that Egyptian princess? Were these dreams really memories of my past life or am I just going psychotic? Who was the ma-jai and what business exactly did he have with the princess.

**Woman:** Excuse me Miss, but we're here at your stop.

**Alexa:** (yawn) Where?

**Woman:** In Cairo, this is your stop, right?

**Alexa:** Oh, yes it is. Thank you.

I stood up slowly and walked down the aisle of the plane. I felt eyes burning in my back as I got off the plane. I walked down the ladder and walked into the busy road of people. There were markets as far as the eyes could see. I reached into my pocket and took out a piece of paper which said:

In Cairo, you shall find your answers

My aunt Cleo must have put that in my pocket so I wouldn't forget. Then in little print at the bottom of the paper it said:

Look for the Museum of Antiquities.

I love you, good luck on finding the answers you seek.

Cleo

I went around looking for this museum for hours when I finally came across it on the main road in Cairo. I walked inside half blinded for my eyes were used to being outside. As my eyesight became clearer, there were sarcophaguses everywhere. I looked in one of them and realized that I was looking at a 3,000 year old mummy. I walked through the museum and came to a library.

**Alexa:** Hello? Is anyone here?

**Woman:** Ohh! Ahh!

I ran to the direction of her scream and came to a book aisle where there was a woman balancing on a ladder in the middle of the aisle.

**Alexa:** Oh my goodness . . .

**Woman:** Help.

I began to run towards her, but then she lost balance and fell on the book shelf. The book shelves fell like dominoes all the way around the library. After the mess was down she got up and looked at me.

**Woman:** Oops.


	3. The Truth

Then a man walked, in tripping over the fallen book shelves and scattered books.

**Man:** How. .? C. . . . I . . . how? How? . . . . . . . . Oh, look at this! Sons of the pharaohs! Give me frogs! Flies! Locusts! Anything but you! Compared to you, the other plagues were a joy!

**Woman:** I am so very sorry. It was an accident.

**Man:** My girl, when Rameses destroyed Syria, that was an accident. You . . . are a catastrophe! Look at my library! Why do I put up with you!

**Woman:** W- Well you put up with me because I can read and write ancient Egyptian . . . and I can – I can decipher hieroglyphics and hieratic . . . and, w-well, I am the only person within a thousand miles who knows how to properly code and catalog this library, that's why.

That's when I knew somehow I was related to her. Maybe a distant cousin or maybe a half cousin . . . .

**Man:** I put up with you because your mother and father were our finest patrons. That's why! Allah rest their souls. Now, I don't care how you do it, I don't care how long it takes. Straighten up this meshiver!

The man walked back to his office behind the pile of bookshelves and books. The woman turned to look at me.

**Woman:** Sorry about that. My name is Evelyn or Evy, Carnahan. That was the Curator of the museum.

**Alexa:** My name is Alexandria or Alexa Isis. My aunt Cleo told me that I would find the answers to my questions here.

**Evy:** Well, perhaps I can help you. Why don't we take a walk?

**Alexa:** Ok, well you see I've been having some strange dreams.

I told her everything, about my dreams, my aunt and uncle, and about my thoughts on the journey here. She told me that those are probably dreams from my past life, but she's had them too. Then we got to talking about her parents. We were walking through the museum as we spoke.

**Evy:** My father was a very famous explorer and he loved Egypt so much, he married my mother who was an Egyptian and quite an explorer herself. You know . . . you somehow seem familiar, have I met you before?

**Alexa:** Yeah somehow you do, too. I can also read and write ancient Egyptian and read hieroglyphics, because my mother. . .

**Evy:** Taught you how.

**Alexa:** Yes. How did you know?

**Evy:** I think we have the same mother.

**Alexa:** So you're my sister?

**Evy:** I believe so what's your mother's name?

**Alexa:** Her name was Rachel Carnahan and my fathers' name was Jonathan Carnahan.

**Evy:** That's exactly what my parents name was. My foster parents were my god parents, or our parents friends. They told me and my, our, older brother Jonathan that we had a younger sister . . . but we thought they were pulling our leg. They loved to tease us.

**Alexa:** So, I have and older sister and an older brother?

**Evy:** Yes, strange, I've always wanted a younger sister . . . . how old are you?

**Alexa:** Right now I'm 17, I turn 18 on April the 3rd. How old are you?

**Evy:** I am 20, Jonathan is 22.

Then out of no where there was a loud clank.

**Alexa:** What was that?

**Evy:** I don't know.

We walked over to a sarcophagus, Evy was about a foot away when the mummy jumped out with a shriek.

**Evy:** Aaah!

**Man:** Ha ha!

The man was sitting in the sarcophagus laughing.

**Alexa:** Let me guess . . .

**Evy:** Yes, this is Jonathan.

**Jonathan:** Ha ha ha ha!

**Evy:** Have you no respect for the dead?

**Jonathan:** Yes, but sometimes, I'd rather like to join them.

**Evy:** Oh! Get out of the right now!

**Jonathan:** Oh alright . . . and who is this beautiful young lady?

**Evy:** Jonathan, I would like you to meet Alexandria but she prefers to go by Alexa.

**Jonathan:** Hello Alexa, it's nice to meet you . . . tell me, have I seen you before? You seem very familiar . . .

**Alexa:** Actually you have, I'm your long lost, little sister.

**Jonathan:** Oh, ha! That's a jolly good one there mate!

**Evy:** Jonathan, it's true. Remember when Becky and David used to tell us about our little sister, but we would never believe them? Well, they were telling the truth, this is our baby sister!

**Jonathan:** Oh smashing! My dear sweet baby sister!

He picked me up and twirled me around. Then put me back down.

**Jonathan:** By the way Evy, I have something for you.

**Evy:** Oh no! Not another one of your worthless trinkets! If I take one more thing to sell . . for . . you.

He handed her a little Octagon box with writing on it. The top of it looked like a puzzle.

**Evy:** Where did you get this?

**Jonathan:** Oh, on a dig down in Thebes. My whole life Evy I've never anything like it. Please, tell me I found something!

Evy turned the box around in her hands then found a little button. She pushed it and the top of the puzzle box opened up. Inside, was a little folder piece of paper.

**Alexa:** Jonathan,

**Jonathan:** Yes?

**Alexa:** I think you've found something.

We took the piece of paper which turned out to be a map, to Evy's boss, the Curator.

**Evy:** I've already dated to map; it's over 3,000 years old. See this picture of the city here? Well, I think that's Hamunaptra.

**Jonathan:** You mean _the_ Hamunaptra?

**Alexa:** Yes, the city of the dead.

**Curator:** And Miss Carnahan, who might this be?

**Evy:** Oh, this is Alexa, my little sister.

**Curator:** You know who you look like?

**Alexa:** No, who?


	4. Rick O' Connell

We walked to the library which was still a mess, and we went to the very front of the library. There was a shelf which had not been touched by the fallen shelves. The Curator took out a pair of keys and unlocked the book shelf and ran his fingers along the spine of the books. His finger stopped on a book the said Nefertiry and Nefertiti. He opened the book and pointed out a picture of a girl who looked young and just like me. In fact she was the girl from my dream!

**Curator:** Nefertiry and Nefertiti were sisters and princesses. Nefertiti had the rights to the throne but Nefertiry had powers so powerful, it is said she could destroy the earth if she wanted. She had never known about them before. She disappeared a little after her father was murdered. The last anyone had seen of her was with this man.

He showed me a picture of the man, who was stunningly handsome and just happened to be the man from my dream.

**Curator:** It is said that he fell in love with her, and vowed to protected her. He was the pharaoh's lead ma-jia. It is also said that he took her deep into the desert with a few other ma-jias to help watched over Imhotep's tomb. You've heard of that story right?

**Alexa:** Yes, that's who that was in my dream.

**Curator:** You've dreamt this?

**Alexa:** Yes, I was Nefertiry in my dream and the ma-jia was with me, then we heard cries for help and saw the shadow of the pharaoh being murdered by a woman and a man.

**Curator:** Yes, the woman name is Anck-su-namun. She was supposed to be the pharaoh's mistress but fell in love with Imhotep instead.

**Alexa:** Do you think that I am somehow related to this Nefertiry?

**Curator:** Well, judging by the dreams you've been having, I'd say you are her.

We began to walk back to his office, Evy and Jonathan still talking about Hamunaptra. They didn't even notice us leave or get back. The Curator took the map out of Jonathan's hands and sat at his desk. He lit some candles on his desk so he could see the map more clearly.

**Curator:** Oh My Goodness!

I saw the map on fire. The map floated to the ground with Evy and Jonathan after it. They patted the fire out and looked at the damaged map.

**Jonathan:** You burnt it! You burnt the part of the lost city!

**Curator:** It's for the best I'm sure.

* * *

We winded up walking through a prison. This man led us through it. 

**Warden:** Come, come! Step over the threshold. Welcome to Cairo Prison, my humble home.

**Evy:** You told me you got it on a dig down in Thebes.

**Jonathan:** Yes well, I was mistaken.

**Evy:** You lied to me.

**Jonathan:** I lie to everybody. What makes you so special?

**Evy:** I am your sister.

**Jonathan:** Yes well, that makes you more gullible.

**Alexa:** Jonathan, you stole it from a drunk at the local casbah.

**Jonathan:** Picked his pocket actually so I don't think it's a very good idea . . .

**Evy:** Stop being so ridiculous . . .

**Alexa:** Now what exactly is this man in prison for?

**Warden:** This I do not know. But when I heard you were coming, I asked him myself.

**Evy:** And what did he say?

**Warden:** He said he was just looking for a good time.

A few guards brought out a man with some what long brown hair, and pushed him against the bars.

**Alexa:** This- This is the man you stole it from?

**Jonathan:** Yes exactly so why don't we just go sniff a spot of Tiffin . . .

**Man:** Who are you? And who are the broads?

**Alexa** Broads?

**Jonathan:** I- I'm just a local sort of missionary chap, spreading the good word. These are my sisters, Evy and Alexa.

**Man:** Oh well, I guess they're not a total loss.

**Alexa:** Excuse me?

**Evy:** I beg your pardon?

Jonathan pushes Evy and I closer to the bars. The Warden leaves to go assist someone else.

**Jonathan:** (whispering) Ask him about the box.

**Alexa:** We've um . . . all found your puzzle box and have come to ask you about it.

**Man:** No.

**Evy:** No?

**Man:** No. You came to ask me about Hamunaptra.

**Jonathan:** Shh. Shh.

**Alexa:** H- How do you know the box pertains to Hamunaptra?

**Man:** Because that's where I was when I found it. I was there.

Jonathan walks straight up the man behind the bars.

**Jonathan:** But how do we know that's not a load of pig's wallow?

**Man:** You know? Do I know you?

**Jonathan:** No, I've just got one of those faces . . .

The man punched Jonathan in the face. Jonathan went down to the ground. I stepped over him.

**Evy:** (whispering) What are you doing?

**Alexa:** You were actually at Hamunaptra?

**Man:** (smiling) Yeah I was there.

**Alexa:** You swear.

**Man:** Every day.

**Alexa:** No, I didn't mean that . . .

**Man:** I know what you meant, I was there. Seti's place? City of the Dead?

**Alexa:** Could you tell us how to get there? I mean the exact location.

**Man:** You want to know?

**Alexa:** Well, yes.

He fingered me to get closer as if it was a secret. He grabbed my chin and kissed me.

**Man:** Then, get me out of here! Do it Lady!

The guards grabbed him and took him through the back door.

**Alexa:** Where are they taking him?

**Warden:** To be hanged, apparently he had a very good time.

Evy and I followed to Warden to the court yard where they were getting ready to hand him. The spectators were all chanting and shouting as the noose was getting ready. Evy and I sat next to the Warden.

**Evy:** I will give you 100 pounds to save this man's life.

**Warden:** Madame, I would pay 100 pounds just to see him hang.

**Evy:** Two-two hundred pounds!

**Warden:** Proceed.

**Evy:** Three hundred pounds!

The man put the noose over the man head and tighten it. The man yelled to the warden something in Arabic.

**Warden:** Yahemar! Of course we do not let him go!

**Evy:** Five hundred pounds!

**Warden:** And what else? I am a very lonely man.

He put his hand on her leg, but she slapped it with her purse.

**Warden:** Yalla tlak!

**Evy:** No!

The floor board beneath the man swung open and the man fell and begun to choke and sputter as the noose tighten on his neck.

**Warden:** Ha ha! His neck did not break! Oh, I'm so sorry, now we must watch him strangle to death.

**Alexa:** He knows the location to Hamunaptra.

**Warden:** You lie!

**Alexa:** I would never!

**Warden:** Are you telling me this filthy, godless son of a pig knows where to find the City of the Dead?

**Alexa:** Yes! And if you cut him down, we will give you . . .

**Evy:** Ten percent.

**Warden:** Fifty percent.

**Evy:** Twenty.

**Warden:** Forty.

**Evy: **Thirty.

**Warden:** Twenty-five!

**Evy:** Ah! Deal!

**Warden:** Aah! Cut him down!

After that episode, we bought tickets to get on a boat to go across the Nile. At 9:00 in the morning we set off to meet the man who we found out is Rick O' Connell.

**Evy:** Do you really think he's going to show up?

**Jonathan:** Yes, undoubtedly, knowing my luck. He may be a cowboy but I know the breed. His word is his word.

**Alexa:** Well, personally I think he's filthy, rude, a complete scoundrel. I don't like him one bit.

**Rick:** Anyone I know?

**Evy:** Oh, hello.


	5. Hamunaptra

Evy and I shared a bedroom on the boat. We got everything together and I began to fall asleep on the bed.

**Evy:** Ahh!

I woke up to find Evy being held by a man in black robes with the same markings on his face as the man in my dream.

**Man:** Where's the map?

**Evy:** It's there.

**Man:** And where's the key?

**Evy:** Key? . . a key. .a key . . what key?

**Rick:** Evelyn!

Rick came in with 2 guns in his hand. He saw me on the bed and that's when the man noticed me. Evy and Rick ran out of the room while the man bowed at my feet.

**Alexa:** Who are you?

**Man:** You are Princess Nefertiry . . . correct?

**Alexa:** I don't know . . .

Jonathan ran in knocking the man into the couch which, I had just noticed, had caught fire.

**Jonathan:** Alexa!

He grabbed my arm as I stooped down to pick up the puzzle box on the floor. Just as we ran out of the door Rick was throwing Evy overboard. I looked back at the boat and saw the whole thing was on fire. I jumped off the side of the boat and dived into the water. I sat on the riverbank waiting for Rick and Evy to get there.

**Evy:** We've lost everything, all of the equipment, all the tools, all of our clothes.

Then a man that Rick knew, called from across the river.

**Beni:** Hey! Hey O' Connell! Looks to me like I've got all the horse!

**Rick:** Hey Beni! Looks to me like you're on the wrong side of the river!

**Beni:** (scoffs) Yeah . . .

He looked around and began to through a fit and was yelling things in Hungarian. We walked to the nearest town. While Rick and Jonathan went to buy camels, Evy and I were getting new clothes. We had some women give us dresses and a new makeover. Evy's Arabian dress was black, mine was white.

**Jonathan:** Yes it was awfully tempting wasn't it?

We both walked out and Rick looked at both of us.

**Rick:** Awfully.

We each got on our camel and went straight into the desert. It took us one and a half days to get where we were going. I heard horses whinnying in the distance. I looked up on a cliff and saw about five men on horses. They just stood there and watched us. Somehow I knew this wasn't the last we'd see of them. When the sun began to rise we stopped and watched. Then from behind us came a group of men with Beni leading them.

**Rick:** Look . .

**Alexa:** What?

**Rick:** We're about to be shown the way.

In the rise of the sun a city formed in the light. I immediately said.

**Alexa:** Hah!

The camel took off to the front of the race. I tapped the camel's shoulder. I got up to the camel's ear and whispered.

**Alexa:** Lehfit.

The camel exploded with speed. I was already to the gates of Hamunaptra.

**Jonathan:** Go Alexa! Go!

**Alexa:** Whoo-hoo!

After we got our camp ready, we went down into a crevice by a statue of Anubis. When I got down there I called up to the others it all right. They came down, and all looked in awe at the sight of the old preparation room.

**Evy:** Oh my god. This is a preparation room.

**Rick:** A preparation for what?

**Jonathan:** Mummies, my good man. This is where they made the mummies.

Evy walked to an ancient mirror.

**Evy:** And then there was light.

With that the light bounced back and forth between mirrors in the room. The room lit up brightly.

**Rick:** Hey, that is a neat trick.

We walked around when we came to the Anubis's feet. At the base of Anubis we heard moans. It scared us all. We all backed along the base, while Rick cocked his gun. I jumped from the base to find it was the Americans.

**Burns:** This is our dig site, friend.

**Evy:** We got here first.

They all pointed their guns at each other.

**Alexa:** All right, if we're going to be nice children we must learn to share.

I put my hand on Rick's arm.

**Alexa:** There are other places to dig.

He looked at me and then lowered his gun. We went underneath the spot of where the base of Anubis should be.

**Evy:** According to these Hieroglyphics, we're underneath the statue. We should come right between it's legs.

**Jonathan:** When those stupid, Yankees go to sleep. No offense.

**Rick:** None taken.

**Evy:** We steal it from those beastly Americans, no offense.

**Rick:** None taken.

After a while of digging towards the base of the statue. We began explaining the mummification ritual to Rick. Jonathan was basically playing golf with little rocks.

**Rick:** When I go, don't sign me up for mummification.

**Jonathan:** Likewise.

He hit another rock, but with a huge rumble, something fell from the ceiling. Dust surrounded us, it was so thick, it was heard to breathe.

**Evy:** (cough) Oh my god. It's a sarcophagus.

They tried to open it.

**Rick:** It'll take forever to crack one of these things open without a key.

**Alexa:** A key?

**Evy:** A key. A key! That's what he was talking about!

**Rick:** Who was talking about what?

**Evy:** The man! The man on the barge, he said something about a key!

She got the puzzle box out and opened it. I noticed some writing on the top.

**Alexa:** Hey guys? Let's see who in here.

I slowly read the lid. I looked at them all, concerned.

**Jonathan:** Well?

**Alexa:** " He who must not be named."

After we opened the first sarcophagus, we propped the second one against the wall.

**Evy:** Oh, I dreamt about this since I was a little girl!

**Rick:** You dreamed about dead guys?

**Jonathan:** Right . . . lets see who's inside, shall we?

They opened up the sarcophagus, the mummy popped out slightly.

**Evy:** Ahh! I hate it when these things do that!

I took one good look at it, and didn't like the way this mummy looked.

**Rick:** Is it supposed to look like this?

**Evy:** No, I've never seen a mummy look like this before . . . he's still . . . . still . . .

**Alexa:** Juicy.

**Evy:** Well, yes. It looks as if he's . .

**Alexa:** Still decomposing.

**Evy:** Yes . . .

**Rick:** Hey, what do you make of this?

There were marks on the sarcophagus cover.

**Alexa:** Oh my god these were made with fingernails. This man was buried alive. And look he left a message. " Death is only the Beginning."


	6. Ardeth Bay and the Majia

After finding our friend we went back to our campsite. Evy came back and sat between me and Rick.

**Evy:** Look at what I found in our friend's sarcophagus.

**Alexa:** Scarab skeletons?

**Jonathan:** Those are flesh eaters right?

**Evy:** Yes.

**Rick:** So they put these bugs in with our friend and they slowly ate him to death?

**Alexa:** Very slowly.

**Rick:** Seems our American friend had a little misfortune of their own today. Three of their diggers were, uh . . melted.

**Alexa:** What?

**Jonathan:** How?

**Rick:** Salt acid, pressurized salt acid. It's some kind of ancient booby trap.

**Jonathan:** Maybe this place _is_ cursed.

**Alexa:** For goodness sake you two!

In the distance, there was a whinny of a horse.

**Rick:** Stay here.

**Evy:** No, wait ,wait! Wait for me wait!

Evy and I took off after Rick.

**Jonathan:** Evy, Alexa! Excuse me but didn't the man just say "stay here"?

We just continued to run after him. Then out of nowhere there were people whooping and hollering. I think they were the Medji. They were all in black robes, just like the ones on the boat. All I could hear was gun shots, the clanging of swords, men screaming and the horses' were whinnying. I got on a pile of ancient ruble; I think it used to be a base of some statue. Then I saw Jonathan getting chased by one of them, I was in the perfect jumping position. I jumped on the rider and brought him off his horse. We hit the ground and as soon as we did, he rolled over on top of me, and put his saber to my throat. Then I knew who he was. He was the man from my dream, real, right here, in front of me. He had this weird look on his face as if he too, just recognized who I was. He quickly jumped off of me and started panting hard. He gently helped me up; he put his hands on my shoulder and looked me up and down as if he couldn't believe it's really me.

**Man:** Are you Nefertiry?

**Alexa:** I think so . . . .

**Man:** If you believe you are, you must leave with us. But have no one follow us or come looking for you.

Just then Rick cocked his gun and had it pointed at the Medji. But the man was too quick. He got out his saber and hit the gun out of Rick's hands, and then got on his black stallion.

**Man:** You are not welcome here. Get out! Leave this place or die. You have one day!

The man looked at me. He whistled and a black mare came to him. He looked at me as if telling me to get on.

**Evy:** Alexa, no. What are you doing?

I slowly walked towards the horse. I grabbed the horn of the saddle and put my foot in the stirrup. I sat upon the horse.

**Man:** Yallah! Nimshi!

All the Medji took off. I sat there and started at everyone.

**Jonathan:** Alexa, What are you doing? Why are you leaving with these men?

**Alexa:** They are making me go with them. Don't come looking for me. I _will_ come back.

I gave a look to them all that I was serious. I looked beside me and saw the man still waiting for me. I pulled the reigns to the right hard and my mare obeyed. She turned around and began to trot after the others. I looked beside me and the man was still there. I whipped the reigns and the horse began to gallop at full speed and the Medji did the same. We soon caught up with the others, and they all moved out of my way as I was coming up behind them. They all had so much respect for me and I don't even know them. They obviously knew how to treat girls; either that or something is up. I was ahead and somehow I knew exactly where we were going. The sun was already down, but you could still see my white Arabian dress, it is a bright white color so it's hard to miss. My dress robe flew behind me like a cape. Soon I noticed we were on the cliff that I saw the ma-jai on earlier that day. There was a giant fire and some tents. There were a few more men sitting around the camp. One of the few men came up to the man who captured me.

**Man:** Ardeth, why have so few returned?

**Ardeth:** There were a lot more people down there than we expected. They have also unburied the creature.

**Man:** What?

**Alexa:** You mean the mummy?

**Ardeth:** He is the creature we have feared for more than three-thousand years. I am Ardeth Bay and also a reincarnation of Jesahotep.

**Alexa:** I am Alexandria Carnahan. I believe I am the reincarnation of Nefertiry.

All of the ma-jai looked straight at me. They all got off their horses and bowed at my feet.

**Alexa:** What is this?

**Ardeth:** We are the last of the great descendants of the pharaoh's bodyguards. Please you must stay here.

**Alexa:** Why must I stay here?

**Ardeth:** If you go back into the city of Hamunaptra, you'll be in great danger. If you really are the reincarnation of the princess than you should have a vision of what will happen.

**Alexa:** So the princess was a sorcerer?

**Ardeth:** Not only was she the most beautiful sorcerer to ever exist, she was the most powerful. She had the powers of telepathy, levitation, visions, fire, water, earth, and it is also said that she could turn into animals. It was said that she walked here or there as a cat in the street or as a dog in the house.

**Alexa:** What was _really_ she like?

**Ardeth:** She was the most beautiful sorcerer, but she denied the fact. She had the gift to see the past, present, and future. She really didn't care about her powers though; she mostly had a taste for adventure. When she was little she would sneak out of her room and watch the men or boys fight. That's when she met me or Jesahotep. Pretty soon when she turned 7, she was already in practice for the Sai Dagger Championship.

**Alexa:** I bet those blades never left her side.

**Ardeth:** It is true. They never left her hands. Everywhere she walked she would have them in her hands. For 9 years, she held those blades and practiced with them everyday. I was the one teaching her. I was a few years older than she was, so I vowed to protect her, and so I became a Medji. She didn't win the Championship when she was 16, but when she was 17, she won with extraordinary ease.

**Alexa:** Did she know she was going to win? I mean did she see it in a vision?

**Ardeth:** Even if you the most powerful person in the world, you can't just rely on magic. She never saw that in a vision, nor did she know that her father was going to be murdered in the room right across her balcony.

I looked into the fire that was just a few feet away. I closed my eyes and opened them again. Evy got up silently to get something while Rick and Jonathan were asleep. She came back with a big black book.

**Rick:** That's called stealing you know?

**Evy:** According to you and my brother it's called borrowing.

**Alexa:** Guys, what am I doing here?

They never answered; they didn't even look at me. Evy got up and got the key out of Jonathan's jacket pocket and sat back down.

**Rick:** I thought the Book of Amun-Ra was made out of gold.

**Evy:** It is made out of gold, but this is something else. I think this is the Book of the Dead.

**Rick:** Are you sure you want to be playing around with that thing?

**Evy:** It's just a book; no harm ever came from reading a book.

**Rick:** So what's it say?

**Evy:** Amun Ra, Amun Dei. Sei yake et set su ai yatueh, yatueh, yatueh.

A chill ran down my spine a shriek called from beneath the ground. Then out of nowhere a cloud of grasshoppers attacked the camp. Then it all disappeared. I was face to face with Ardeth again.

**Ardeth:** Alexandria?

**Alexa:** I just had a vision.

He looked deep into my eyes.

**Alexa:** My sister is going to awaken the mummy.


	7. The Creature Awakens

Fear, which suddenly appeared in the dictionary of the Medjia, reached everyone's eyes.

**Ardeth:** It is as I feared . . . Men! Set up the princess's tent. She will be staying with us.

**Medjia 1:** You are sure she is the princess?

**Ardeth:** Yes I am. She is the one. I can see it in her eyes. Princess, if you need anything, my tent is over there.

He pointed to the one furthest away. All the other Medjia just smiled at me and set up their tents closer to me. Ardeth was all by himself. I moved my tent right next Ardeth's tent. I took a deep breath and walked inside his tent. He was sitting on his bed; he looked as though he was deep in thought. I sat down on his bed beside him.

**Alexa:** Maybe I'm not the princess, maybe this is just some sort of whacked out conspiracy.

**Ardeth:** No, you are the princess. No one else has the guts to come in my tent. I knew you were her ever since I laid eyes on you.

**Alexa:** Tell me, were you or I mean Jesahotep and Nefertiry together?

**Ardeth:** I don't know . . . . I have dreams where they were but in the books and records it said they were just really close friends. The dreams seemed so real though, in my dream they kissed, and I could feel her lips on mine.

He looked at me, deep into my eyes.

**Alexa:** How old was she?

**Ardeth:** 17

**Alexa:** I'm 17 right now.

**Ardeth:** (smile) You are the one. You are Princess Nefertiry.

I slowly got up from the bed and began to walk out.

**Ardeth:** Princess!

**Alexa:** Yes Ardeth.

**Ardeth: **I will protect you from any harm that may befall you.

I smiled as I walked out. All the other Medjia just looked at me with their mouths open. I just went inside my tent.

* * *

It has been 4 days and now we are going back to Hamunaptra. Ardeth got me a new dress. He told me to go put it on.As I came out and all of the Medjia's eyes got big. 

**Ardeth:** You look beautiful, princess. Now you need to try and levitate yourself.

**Alexa:** Do you actually think all her powers were transferred to me?

**Ardeth:** Just try and we'll see.

I slowly put my fingers to my temples. I concentrated really hard. Slowly . . . very slowly I felt a tingling sensation and heard a few gasps. I looked down and found myself levitating about 5 feet off the ground. Ardeth just smiled at me in satisfaction. We got on our horses and set off towards Hamunaptra. The place was covered in dead locusts.

**Ardeth:** Your vision was correct, they have awoken the creature.

A moaning sound came from behind me. Ardeth was carrying Burns, one of the Americans.

**Alexa:** What happened to him?

**Ardeth:** The creature got to him.

**Burns:** (muffled) He . . took . . my tongue. . . . he took my eyes.

Just then Evy, Jonathan, Rick and the other two Americans came running out of the tomb. The Medjia cocked their guns and pointed it towards them.

**Ardeth:** We told you to leave, you refused. Now you may have killed us all.

Two of the Medji came forward carrying Burns, and gave him to his two fellow American friends.

**American1:** What did you do to him!

**Ardeth:** We saved him! Before the creature could finish his work!

That's when Evy saw me.

**Evy:** Alexa!

She ran up to hug me, but the Medjia jumped in front of her.

**Medjia 1:** Sorry but no getting near the princess.

**Alexa:** Guys, it's alright this is my sister.

**Medjia 2:** Princess Nefertiti?

They past secrets among each other as Rick and Ardeth argued.

**Ardeth:** Know this . . . . he will never eat, he will never sleep, he will never stop.

And with that he and his Medjia went inside the tomb.


	8. The Plan

We went back to Cairo. Rick and Evy were having a bit of a fight.

**Rick:** The deal was for me to take you to Hamunaptra and bring you. I have done that. End of discussion, contract terminated!

**Evy:** We are not going anywhere!

**Rick:** _We_ what _we_?

**Evy:**_ We_ woke him up and _we_ should stop him.

**Rick:** There goes that _we _again.

**Evy:** Fine, _I _woke him up and _I _intend on stopping him.

**Rick:** So are you going or staying?

**Evy:** I'm staying . . . .

**Rick:** Fine!

**Evy:** Fine!

Rick stomped out of the room and slammed the door.

**Evy:** Oooh!

**Alexa:** I think you made him mad.

**Evy:** He's probably going down to get a drink.

**Alexa:** I'm gonna laugh when you two end up together.

**Evy:** I'm gonna laugh, because that's absolutely _not_ going to happen!

**Alexa:** (chuckle) We'll see.

A few hours past as I helped Evy get our things rearranged.

**Alexa:** Do you know where Burns is?

**Evy:** I think he's down the hall.

**Alexa:** Ok, I think I'm going to check up on him, Maybe I'll bring him some hot tea.

**Evy:** Oh, what a lovely idea!

I fixed some tea and put it on a silver tray and carefully began to carry it down the hallway. I closed my eyes and levitated the tray, as I turned the doorknob with my elegant fingers. I had a deep sense of evil as I touched the doorknob, but I dared to open it. I slowly turned the knob and peeked inside.

**Alexa:** Rick! Evy! Somebody!

Burns' corpse was sitting on the chair all shriveled up from the loss of fluids. Across the room was the mummy, or Imhotep, walking and. . . . . regenerating. New a reforming flaps of muscle and skin wrapped around his corpse like body. He turned and looked at me.

**Mummy:** Anck – su – namun?

Rick and Evy burst through the door.

**Rick:** What the . .? He's back!

Rick began to walk towards him with his handguns. But Imhotep just shoved Rick back out the door.

**Rick:** We are in serious trouble.

Imhotep again looked at me . . . then began to try and kiss me. But there was the sound of a piano . . . it was my black kitten was walking along the keys. Imhotep looked at it and shrieked, then turned to dust and flew out the window.

**Rick:** We . . . really are in serious trouble.

* * *

We went beck to Cairo to get some answers. 

**Evy:** There is only one person I know that can answer them.

We were back in the Museum of Antiquities and were walking through the hall when we came to a room where all the Medji, including Ardeth and the Curator.

**Evy:** You!

She pointed to Ardeth.

**Curator:** Would you really like to know? . . . . or were you just going to shoot us?

Rick slowly put down his gun.

**Ardeth:** You have talking to Evy awaken the creature that we have feared fro more than three thousand years . . . .

**Curator:** It was our job to protect the lost city, to keep it hidden so that the creature would never be awaken . . .

**Ardeth:** But instead you went and awoken him anyway.

**Rick:** One question? Why doesn't he like cats?

**Curator:** Cats are the guards of the underworld, he will fear them until he is fully regenerated . . . .

**Ardeth:** His powers are already growing . . .

I looked up through the skylight and saw the solar eclipse.

**Alexa:** When I saw him in Burns' room, he called me . . . . Anck – su – namun . . . .

Ardeth looked at me with concern.

**Alexa:** Then after that he tried to kiss me.

**Curator:** Looks like he still is in love with Anck – su – namun. . even after 3,000 years. And it looks like he found his sacrifice . . . . .

Everyone looked at me, except Ardeth, he was looking at the ground . . . .

**Curator:** On the contrary, it may give us the time we need to kill the creature.

* * *

We went back to our rooms that we were staying in. Evy and I shared the biggest room. I had a bed on one side of the room and Evy had hers on the other. Rick began to boss me around . . . 

**Rick:** You need to stay in here . . .

**Alexa:** I am not going to follow orders from an idiot like you! I'm not staying in here while you all get eaten!

**Jonathan:** Well, thanks I feel loads better now . . . .

Rick walked towards me . . . he was about to pick me up . . . in front of Ardeth, the Americans, Evy and Jonathan. I pointed at him ferociously.

**Alexa:** You put one finger on me and you'll wish you were never born . . . took out Sai Daggers

**American 2:** Whoa! O'Connell, I think she means it.

**Alexa:** I . . . of course I mean it!

**Ardeth:** . . . . Nefertiry. . . I- I mean Alexa will you and Evelyn please just go into your room . . . it's for your own protection . . .

**Alexa:** But . . . but I want to protect you all . . . Imhotep will kill you to get to me . . .

**Ardeth:** I know you would . . . . but please just stay in the room . . .

**Alexa:** . . . . A-Alright . . . I'll do it. Only for you all, though.

**Evy:** D-Do I have to stay in there too?

**Rick:** Yes.

I slowly and regretfully, walked into the room. I sat on my bed, which was in front of the door. So I could see directly out the door when it is open. Evy walked in and behind her, Ardeth slowly closed the door and locked it.

**Evy:** Oh! This is so Stupid! . . . . . . . So . . . what made you change your mind?

**Alexa:** . . . . . . .

**Evy:** I bet it was Ardeth, huh?

**Alexa:** W-Why do you s-say that? (nervous laugh)

**Evy:** Every time you look at him . . . I don't know. It's as if I can feel your heart beating faster. You eyes glisten . . . with a sort of sparkle that I've never seen before . . ..

**Alexa:** You only met me like two weeks ago . . .

**Evy:** I don't know . . . I can just sense it. You don't make it obvious enough. You need to let him know.

**Alexa:** Yeah, How's that? I don't think he even knows me that well. Besides, how could he like someone like me?

**Evy:** His eyes follow you, everywhere you move. When the curator told you that you're the sacrifice. His face went pale. I don't think . . . I know he likes you . . . and some how I think he's knows you more that you think . .

We talked for a bit longer. But then we decide we were tired and decided we were going to take a nap. I fell asleep.

. . . . . . I heard a rustle in the bedroom but tried to ignore it. I rolled over to my side. . . . . Another rustle . . . . it sounded like . . . not foot steps, but a robe , or a dress being dragged along the floor. I flipped back over on my back and tried to go back to sleep. Suddenly I felt something pressing on my bed . . . as if some one was leaning over me. I flew open my eyes and screamed. The door suddenly flew open with Rick behind it along with Ardeth.

**Rick:** Get your ugly face away from her!

Imhotep roared in anger . . .

**Rick:** Hey! Lookie what I got! held up Osiris . . . (my Kitten)

**Osiris:** Hisssss! (He doesn't like Imhotep)

Imhotep roared in fright and blew away as sand. Ardeth ran to my side as Evy ran to Rick's . .

**Ardeth:** Alexa, are you alright?

**Alexa:** I'm fine . . . . thanks blush

If we don't figure out a way to kill Imhotep, then he may kill me as his sacrifice to bring back Anck-su-namun. If the Book of the Dead gives life . . . . then the Book of Amun-ra . . . . must take life away!

**Alexa:** Evy, do you know where the Book of Amun-ra lies?

**Evy:** I might have an idea if we look at the Rosetta Stone in the Museum . . . .

**Alexa:** Well, we're going to have to find it . . . . and fast.

**Jonathan:** Why? What's the big rush?

**Alexa:** Because, if we don't. Once Imhotep gets done tracking down all of the men who took Anck-su-namun's Canopic Jars. Then . . . . . well . . . then he'll be after me next.

**Jonathan:** Why?

**Alexa:** Because . . . h-he wants me . . . . so he can resurrect Anck-su-namun.

No one said anything. They were all worried about me, which I could tell. Even Rick looked worried. Ardeth just looked at the ground again, not saying a word, not looking me in the eye . . . . just nothing. It's as if he were trying to hide something from me. As if in his very eyes bore a secret that none could see, but for some reason he was afraid that I could. I know he's killed many men before, but that was only because he had to. What secret could be so deep and so terrible, that no one could know?

**Evy:** Come on . . . we should hurry. We should make haste with what little time we have.


	9. Hamunaptra Again

We arrived at the Museum to find the Rosetta Stone, unfortunately, Imhotep had basically enslaved followers at his command. They were all repeating the word . . . " Imhotep . . . Imhotep." They all walked liked zombies and chanted in a deep monotone.

**Jonathan:** Last but not least my favorite plague . . . boils and sores.

**Evy:** According to Bembridge scholars, the golden book of Amun-Ra is located inside the statue of Anubis.

**Rick:** That's where the Americans found the black book.

**Evy:** Exactly . .

**Jonathan:** Looks like the old boys at Bembridge were mistaken.

**Evy:** They mixed the books up . . . they mixed up where they were buried . . .

**Alexa:** So if the black book is inside the statue of Anubis . . . then the golden book must be inside the . . .

The door down stairs broke open.

**Jonathan:** Come on Alexa . . . faster.

**Alexa:** Patience is a virtue.

**Rick:** Not right now it isn't!

**Jonathan:** Uh, I think I'll go get the car started.

**Alexa:** I've got it! The golden Book of Amun-Ra is at Hamunaptra inside the statue of Horus!

We ran out of the Museum and found Jonathan sitting in the car, with it ready to go.

**Rick:** Let's go, Let's go, Let's go!

Just then as everyone climbed into the car, Beni saw us . .

**Beni:** Imhotep! Imhotep!

Imhotep was in the top window looking down at us. He lifted his arms and roared.

**Rick:** You're gonna get yours, Beni! You hear me! You're gonna get yours!

**Beni:** Oh, like I've never heard that before!

Jonathan drove off but we were still being chased by the angry mob of slaves. Jonathan drove down an alley, but came to a complete halt because there were now slaves in front of us. Rick slammed on the gas pedal and we took off. We ran over all the guys. Some slaves managed to climb aboard. One grabbed me and tried to pull me off the car. I took one of my Sai daggers and stabbed him. I saw that Ardeth had two guys on him. . and he was about to fall off the car. I punched both of them and they fall off. Jonathan slammed the car into a watering trough. Jonathan jumped out. Rick helped Evy out of the car while Ardeth helped me. The slaves had caught up to us and surrounded us. Rick had a torch and tried to use that to make them back away . . . but they showed no fear. They all began chanting Imhotep's name again. The crowd of slaves divided as Imhotep came through.

**Ardeth:** It's the creature . . . he's fully regenerated.

Imhotep came towards me.

**Imhotep:** Keetah mi pharos aja nilo, isirian.

**Beni:** "Come with me, my princess. It is time to make you mine forever."

**Alexa:** He said "for all eternity" . . . idiot.

**Imhotep:** Koontash dai na aja nilo.

**Beni:** "Take my hand and will spare your friends."

**Alexa:** Has anyone any bright ideas?

**Rick:** I'm thinkin', I'm thinkin'.

**Alexa:** Well, you better think of something fast, because if he turns me into a mummy . . . you're the first one I'm coming after.

I walked forward and took Imhotep's hand.

**Rick:** No!

He takes out his hand gun.

**Alexa: **Don't!

**Ardeth:** (sigh)

**Alexa:** He has to take me to Hamunaptra perform the ritual.

**Evy:** She's right . . .

**Ardeth:** Live today . . . fight tomorrow.

Imhotep turned me around and we began to walk away. I turned around to see their faces one more time. Ardeth looked up at me and was about to attack Imhotep, but Rick and Jonathan stopped him.

**Ardeth:** . . . Alexandria! . . .

Beni took the Key out of Jonathan's pocket.

**Jonathan:** Hey, that's mine.

**Beni:** Thank you.

**Imhotep:** Im yub set na. -Destroy them all!-

**Alexa:** No! Let go of me!

He held onto my arm tightly as he dragged me away. Next thing I knew, I was flying towards the desert ground. I hit the ground hard . . I turned around and saw that Imhotep was a giant dust-devil. He transformed back into his regular self and began walking past us. That's when I saw it . . . the Hamunaptra ruins . . .

**Alexa:** Oh my god . . . . we're back.

I heard a buzzing sound in the distance and saw a yellow airplane flying towards us.

**Alexa:** Ardeth . . . . (Smile)

Suddenly there was a rumbling sound, Imhotep was crumbing the dirt and making a huge sand wall. It chased after the plane. It was catching up to them, very quickly. Finally the wall engulfed the plane. There was only one thing I could do. I turned Imhotep around and kissed him. The wall fell down, but the plane sputtered out of control and crashed into the ground. Imhotep walked towards the city again.

**Beni:** I loved it . . the whole sand wall trick . it was beautiful . .

**Alexa:** Don't you say another word or I'll break your back and feed you to the scarabs!

I continued to follow Imhotep with Beni behind me, he was making sure I wasn't going to run off. We went deep within Hamunaptra. Suddenly we heard a gun shot from within the temple, somewhere.

**Alexa:** O' Connell.

He blew some powder in front of a wall.

**Imhotep:** Shatay wapay ku ra eck!

There was a groaning sound coming from within the wall. Suddenly mummies just came out of the wall.

**Imhotep:** Yeck em here. Hierah kasts! -Kill them . . . and wake the others!-

Imhotep blew powder in my face and I fell asleep instantly.

I woke up to find myself chained to a table with Anck-su-namun's mummy right next to me. Imhotep came next to me with the black book in his hand. The mummies began bowing. Imhotep said a chant and brought back Anck-su-namun's soul. She began screaming. I began screaming. Imhotep lifted his dagger, he was going to stab me. Jonathan popped out of no where . . .

**Jonathan:** Look Alexa! We found it! We found the golden book!

Imhotep began to walk towards Evy and Jonathan. Rick came from behind and broke one of my chains. Then he began fighting the priests. Imhotep turned around.

**Imhotep:** Im yub set na. -Destroy him.-

Evy came out behind Jonathan.

**Alexa:** Evy! Find the inscription! We have to put him down before he gets us!

**Evy:** It's locked . . .

**Jonathan:** We need the key, Alexa!

**Alexa:** It's inside his robes!

Rick had this huge golden sword and was slicing the priests in half and then one climbed up on me, but then Rick punched it off. Left and right cutting the mummies in half. He lean the sword on his shoulder.

**Rick:** Mummies. (smile)

He lifted his sword and was about to break my other chain when his feet went out from underneath him.

**Rick:** Ahh!

Half a mummy had pulled Rick down on to the ground, and then another half a mummy grabbed Rick's head . . .

**Alexa:** Look out! There's one down . . . . Rick!


	10. Imhotep's Death

There was a mummy caring a huge rock or something. He was going to crush Rick. I tried to help him but my chain wouldn't budge. Rick tried to reach for his sword which was just out of his reach. He was panicking; finally a mummy hand was crawling towards the sword. It finally grasped it and then Rick grabbed the wrist of the mummy hand and sliced through the legs of the mummy holding the rock. The mummy fell back and crushed itself. I heard Jonathan and Evy yelling in the back ground.

**Evy:** No! Not that one . . . this one!

**Jonathan:** Rasheem – Rasheem oola—Rasheem oola kashka!

Rick broke the last of my chains and we were going to walk over to Jonathan and Evy when a door with worrier mummies opened. They walked out in single file and stopped in front of Rick and me. The roared at the same time and kind of crouched low ad began creeping towards us.

**Rick:** Oh, yeah. This just keeps getting' better and better.

**Evy:** Jonathan, do something!

**Jonathan:** Me?

**Evy:** You can command them.

**Jonathan:** You have got to be joking!

**Alexa:** Finish the cover on the inscription you idiot, then you can control them!

**Jonathan: **Oh, right!

The worrier mummies were moving closer finally charged at us. Rick screamed at them.

**Rick:** Aaaaah!

The mummies took a deep breath and roared so loud it made you ears ring. Suddenly, I felt a hand on my shoulder. I turned around hoping it was Ardeth, but when I did, I realized it was Anck-su-namun trying to stab me. I ran around and dodged different obstacles. Anck-su-namun's mummy had found me and pushed me against a wall. She tried to stab me but I caught a hold of her wrist before she could.

**Alexa:** Evy! Jonathan! Help me please! Hurry up!

**Jonathan:** I can't figure out his last symbol.

**Evy:** What does it look like?

**Jonathan:** It's a bird, a stork.

I ran around a statue thinking that I had lost Anck-su-namun but she popped around the corner with a shriek.

**Alexa:** Aaaaah!

**Evy:** Hold on Alexa! It's Amenophus!

**Jonathan:** Ah yes, I see. Hootash im Amenophus!

It was really quiet, except for Anck-su-namun's screeching. Imhotep yelled destroy them a few times but I guess they didn't obey . . . .

**Jonathan:** Fa-Kooshka Anck-su-namun!

Anck-su-namun was about to stab me again when she stopped and looked to her right. I ran off because that might have been my only chance. Jonathan was cornered against the wall and Imhotep lifted him by his throat, into the air. Rick came and cut off Imhotep's arm off which had been holding Jonathan. Imhotep fixed his arm and began throwing Rick back and forth across the chamber.

**Jonathan:** Alexa! I got it!

He held up the puzzle-box-key. I ran over to ham and opened the book.

**Evy:** Rick! Keep him busy!

**Rick:** Aaah! (ugh) No problem.

Imhotep shoved Rick over the table I was on. Then Imhotep picked Rick up and was about to suck him dry. Bu I found it . . . I found the inscription I was looking for.

**Alexa:** Kadeesh Mal. Kadeesh Mal. Pared oos. Pared oos.

Imhotep looked at us, then on top of the stair case came a bright blue portal then out of the portal came a chariot being pulled by horses. Of course it was all paranormal like and it was all bright blue. The chariot came and ran through Imhotep and then went back up the stairs with a ghostly figure of himself on the chariot. It all disappeared, Imhotep still alive, came back down the stairs. He began waling towards us, very angrily. Rick ran back beside us with the sword in his hand.

**Rick:** I thought you said it was gonna' kill him!

Imhotep made and angry yell as He grabbed Rick's collar on his shirt. But there was the sound of piercing flesh and Imhotep face of pain. Blood began pouring out.

**Alexa:** He's mortal.

Imhotep pressed his hands over his wound and began stepping back. He stepped into a little pool of water and began decomposing like he once was, only very quickly this time. He began speaking in Ancient Egypt, it was muffled as his sank deep into the water.

**Alexa:** " Death is only the beginning."

Suddenly the ceiling and the wall began to come down on top of us.

**Rick:** Time to go!

We ran up the stairs in and out of hallways and finally we came to the entrance. We crawled through the door way which was closing too. We made it through safely but, we heard a familiar voice.

**Beni:** O'Connell! O'Connell. Wait please!

**Rick:** come on, come-on!

The stone door hit the ground.

**Rick:** Goodbye Beni.


	11. Death is Only The Beginning

We got out of the temple and tried to run out of Hamunaptra itself, dodging the falling statues and towers. We finally made it out, and watched sand sprout up, covering up the last ruins of Hamunaptra. That's when I noticed something missing.

**Alexa:** Where's Ardeth?

I turned around and looked at Rick.

**Rick:** He . . . did it to save you.

**Alexa:** No . . . . . . . .

I fell to my knees, with salty tears running down my face. I heard footprints and felt a hand on my back Evy sat there with me, comforting me. I cried to myself in silence. I slowly stood up, and faced Rick and Jonathan, who were watching me mournfully. Tears ran down my face, as my long black hair blew in the wind. Slowly and mournfully I began to walk past Rick and Jonathan, to where? I do not know and I really didn't care. Nothing matter to me any more. Someone grabbed my hand, not wantting me to leave. More tears ran down my face, as I turned around. I looked up and saw it was Ardeth who had my hand. I let more tears run down my face as I hugged him tightly. I was happy yet I was still crying. I cried a little bit hard, and then I stopped.

**Ardeth:** It's all right, I'm here.

I smiled and looked at Evy, Jonathan, and Rick. Ardeth turned round as well to face them.

**Ardeth:** You've earned the respect and gratitude of me and my people

**Jonathan:** Yes, well, it was nothing.

**Ardeth:** May Allah smile upon you always. Kissed his finger, puts it to his forehead and points it towards everyone.

**Jonathan:** Well, I guess we go empty handed again.

**Rick:** I wouldn't say that. smiles sweetly at Evy

Rick kissed Evy, Ardeth just smiled and Jonathan just tried to ignore them. I smiled at them too.

**Evy:** What?

**Alexa:** Oh, nothing. grin I just wanted to say . . . I told you so.

Evy thought about it fro a moment and then she got it. She just smiled at me then Rick. She gave me a Look that said . . . . "Well? Don't just stand there, get yours." Ardeth walked up to me.

**Ardeth:** I was wondering if perhaps you'd be interested in living with me and the Medjai? If you don't want to then that's fine. You don't have to, I will understand.

I looked at Evy who just smiled and gave me another look that said, " Go get him, tiger."

**Alexa:** I would love to.

Ardeth got us a camel and he helped me on. Then he got on himself.

**Alexa:** I will miss you all, very much. Write to me alright?

**Jonathan:** Yes, anytime.

**Rick:** Stay out of trouble.

**Evy:** Bye Alexa, Bye Ardeth.

Ardeth clicked his tongue and the camel turned to the left and began to walk towards the Medjai campsite.

**Jonathan:** Their just leaving us here.

I began to giggle as we set off foe another adventure with a new friend . . . . or maybe he'll become more than a friend. But that was our story, many good men died for a mistake that my sister made, many bad men died because of that mistake.

But then again . . . . Death Is Only The Beginning.


End file.
